Over the years the internet (or the World Wide Web as it is also commonly known) has become a leading source of gaining information, communicating, socialization, and e-commerce. In today's electronic age the convenience of shopping and socializing through the internet has revolutionized the way we communicate, especially today with the popularity of smart phones and their ability to transfer large amounts of data through mobile phone networks. A typical internet user will purchase gifts, personal items, services and more as an alternate to traditional shopping methods. These users will, more than likely, be solicited by companies and internet users that are using e-commerce as a means of sales for a profit. The demand to gain information through the internet is continuously gaining more and more popularity, whether to gain common knowledge, seek out users with similar interests, socialize, purchase items, or in this case trade, barter, swap or exchange personal property and services.
Over the years many websites have used the internet for the sale, or the mediating of a sale of goods and services and more recently the sharing of information. Since the beginning of the electronic or internet age there has been more or less a website for almost anything that one could think of including bartering and trading websites.
Certain websites have created a method for multiple users to meet in a public server environment and exchange specific personal property or services. Today these websites are open to the public after standard registration requirements. Typical user options for these websites are within a vast database of items or a search engine to narrow down specific wanted items or services from a general network of users, often resulting in sharing information with unknown users.
Other websites solely act as a brokering mediator for the buying, selling or exchanging of items offered by registered users. On such websites users are free to browse all items with multiple search options and transactions are conducted with limitless geographic locations. Typically these websites will charge a fee for this brokering service and shipping costs would be the responsibility of either the sender or the recipient.
While some Social Networking sites are currently using methods to allow its registered users to facilitate its network to offer items for sale, or trade between its registered users, they are not limiting certain options in the hopes of generating a higher number of users. The present invention is designed to make trading and exchanging of personal items, services or favors more friendly and sociable while creating an environmentally conscious, “Green” scenario.
The popularity of social networking websites has been proven to be at the forefront of the internet and certain organizations around the world have had many positive effects from it, some being; assisting authorities on tracking down criminals, friends reuniting, networking, and more. The present invention is looking to change the way users socialize and communicate by offering actual tangible goods and services in exchange for other goods and services. Specific user options will eliminate the present day “Hard or Cold Sell” and give them the convenience to, most importantly, anonymously report users as well as choose not to trade or block that specific user. The concept is for users to know that whomever they choose to trade, barter, swap or exchange personal property or services with there would be an existing relationship. There would also be a level of trust and confidence by other users recommended by or to them.